1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor quantum box and, more particularly, to a novel method which can fabricate a semiconductor quantum box uniform in size and free from processing damages, which is useful for a high-performance semiconductor laser element or a high-speed electronic element.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods for making a semiconductor quantum box which can be used as a material for a high-performance semiconductor laser element or a high-speed electronic element have been studied from various points of view.
For example, a self-forming type method based on crystal growth and a method based on dry-etching micro-processing have been proposed to make a combination-type semiconductor quantum box. These methods uses crystal growth or dry etching micro-processing to bury semiconductor crystallites regularly in other semiconductor, thereby forming a combination-type semiconductor quantum box in which quantum boxes are arranged regularly close to each other.
However, since the conventional methods so far proposed use either crystal growth or micro-processing based on dry-etching as explained above, it has been impossible to fabricate a combination-type semiconductor quantum box which is uniform in size and has no processing damages.